The Lion Sleeps Tonight
by Dowash
Summary: It made Harry smile. And that was why Sirius always did it. A Sirry oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Most unfortunately. If I did, Sirius would be alive and well and Harry wouldn't have _ever _married that bitch Weasley. All credit goes to that pretty lady in England, I'm sure you've heard of her *winks*And I do not own the song either... regrettably, again ^^

**A.N: **This is completely random _and _written in about fifteen minutes. So, if you see a typo in there somewhere, I do apologize.

And one more thing... Sirius _is _alive and well in this *happy smile*

* * *

**The Lion Sleeps Tonight**

It made Harry smile. And that was why Sirius always did it.

Sometimes the youth honestly, in all seriousness, thought that the man had some kind of radar, a small antenna that was connected to his spinal chord or whatever. But the thing was, every time he came home feeling sad or depressed even in the slightest, it was that song that greeted him from the doorway. It flooded right over him like a warm gush of wind or a pair of strong arms, enveloping him in something that instantly wiped off every thought he had been having during the day, loosening all tightness from his body. Before he had even taken his jacket and shoes off, he was feeling better. When he walked the short distance to the wide open kitchen door his mood always went up like his lower body parts in the morning, way faster he could ever utter out something that was highly obscene and could get a lecture from Molly Weasley for it.

Sometimes Sirius was there to meet him at the front-door, all smiles and happiness and being just so overall perky it was impossible to ignore him and not to be swept away by his contagious exuberance. He would get a tight hug even before a 'hi' even crossed his mind, those strong arms wrapping him in a tight embrace like the man wanted to let him know he'd never let go. And there was the antenna again, Harry was sure of it. They'd been apart for less than half the day and when they did meet again, he was offered with a hug that seemed to be saying 'I know you had a shitty day at work but don't worry, they're a bunch of assholes and I love you'. Without uttering one single word, Sirius made him feel better during that small slice of time they stood on the doorway, that song always pouring out onto the streets and washing over him like an extremely thorough and deep-cleaning washing agent, so that when they finally parted and he managed to gasp out his greeting, it all felt so much better.

The other thing was the food. Sirius was nearly always in the kitchen making something sinfully good whenever Harry was feeling depressed or under the weather when coming back. The CD- player was on and the youth could hear the man's soft voice as he sang along, happiness literally emitting from the room in enormous waves as he made his way into it.

And when they did meet in the kitchen, he would get his thorough greeting. Depending on the toughness of the day he'd had the more thorough Sirius was, leaving him breathless and insanely happy when the time came for them to fix the problem of nearly passing out from the oxygen-loss their 'hello' entailed.

"Beauty, kitten," Sirius would say with a laugh, pecking Harry's nose lovingly before turning just enough to make sure their food wasn't going to burn, his arm never leaving the youth's waist where it rested, strongly and comfortingly. And no matter how many times Harry asked he never got a straight answer as to what the man meant by that sentence. But it was something Sirius always said, with more or less emphasize depending on how rough Harry'd had it with the ignorant kids who wouldn't believe they were getting taught how to fly by _The_ Harry Potter, _the_ catch of the century -at least, according to quite many of magazines-, Savior of the Wizadring World, the most desired man in Britain, in love and living together with his husband who happened to be his godfather, gay to the boot and a hundred of other things. Sirius had the list attached to the fridge-door, he'd thought it funny when he'd seen it in the Daily Prophet a few years back.

"Food, dog," Harry would reply with an equal laugh, leaning his head to Sirius' shoulder lightly. It was a common exchange of theirs and he always tried to search for the antenna or radar when the man wasn't looking. He was sure he was going to find it any day now, though.

"It's coming," Sirius would say, his eyes dancing. "How 'bout you, kitten? Coming or going? Or… coming and then going? _Or_…-" he turned fully, his head tilting deliciously as his eyes sparkled. "- _coming_ before _definitely_ staying?"

"Why won't you find out?" Harry would counter with a suggestive grin, feeling as everything else dissolved into nothingness just like every other time he got to spend even a second with this man.

Sirius would smirk widely, his eyebrows rising according to the beat of the music that came from behind them. "The lion sleeps tonight…" he would sing, his smirk widening as he suddenly seized the youth and attached their mouths together, dancing them around the room and murmuring the words of the song against the youth's lips or ear, depending where his own lips happened to be at the time.

"Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight…"

And Harry would laugh, grabbing the man's shoulders to get a good hold as they swirled around the room.

"Near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleeps tonight..."

After that followed the gibberish and it always made the both of them chuckle against each other's necks, their holds tightening around each other as they ended up in one part of the vast room, usually so that Harry was deliciously pinned against a wall, Sirius' leg slipping between his and lifting him even higher.

"Hush, my darling, don't fear my darling, the lion sleeps tonight…"

And Harry would feel the intoxicating shudder coursing through him, not even trying to hide it from the man as Sirius murmured the words into his ear huskily, gently grinding their bodies together and maybe getting a sonorous moan to fall from the youth's lips to go perfectly with the beat of the music.

"Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight…"

And when the gibberish followed again it would fall on deaf ears, for the both of them were too lost in the kiss to be concerned about something like that.

They had once agreed that they should never listen to this song in the presence of anyone else. It was most simply because they were a bit too horny whenever the tunes and melodies of that gibberish and words floated to even in the general direction of their ears.

And thus, Harry always got the best of mood-lifters whenever he accidentally happened to hear that song when it was played by some innocent bystander or intentionally awaiting him when he came home.

The food would always be delicious and the entrée even more enjoyable.

All in all, he might not try to find Sirius' radar that hard after all…

These at least thrice a day occurring dances were more than enough to keep him happy until he was over zillion years old.

* * *

**A.N: **Is there anyone else here who just can't stop smiling when they hear 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'? Gods, all the memories *wistful sigh*

I'm hoping it made you smile even just a bit :)


End file.
